Si Karupin naging Tao
by SheWhoMustNotBeMentioned
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ano kaya ang hiling ni Karupin ng minsang may bumagsak na bulalakaw.


_**********Pagtatatuwa:** [Not sure about it, I just google translate, Disclaimer] Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Prince of Tennis o ang mga tauhan dito, gaano ko man kamahal si Karupin._

* * *

******SI KARUPIN NAGING TAO**

_Ano kaya ang hiling ni Karupin ng minsang may bumagsak na bulalakaw._

* * *

Isang tahimik at mapayapang gabi, maraming butuin ang makikita sa kalangitan. Mula sa bintana, nakahiga at nakatingin ang isang pusa sa langit. May malalim na iniisip. Habang ang kanyang amo ay mahimbing na natutulog sa maghapon na ginawa sa paaralan.

"Ano kaya ang ginagawa ni Master at ng iba pang tao?" Sabi ni Karupin habang nakatingin sa natutulog na amo. Sa kalangitan ay may biglang bumagsak na bulalakaw. Muling lumingon sa kalangitan si Karupin at sabay sambit:

"Sana maging tao ako, kahit isang araw lang."

Matapos nyang humiling ay bumaba sya sa may bintana at lumapit sa natutulog na amo. Doon ay natulog sya hanggang mag-umaga.

"Ryoma! Mahuhuli ka na," ang sigaw ng pinsan ni Ryoma. Dahil sa ingay ay bumangon sa higaan si Karupin at pumuntang bubongan. Habang si Ryoma ay patakbong lumabas papuntang school.

Sa muling pagmulat ng mata ni Karupin ay tanghali na. Dahil sa sinag ng araw ay tinakpan nya ang kanyang mga mata.

"Ha! Anong nangyari?" Sa kanyang pagkagulat ay gumulong sya pababa.

"Anong nangyari, bakit ganito ang itsura ko? Isa na akong…**Tao?**" Karupin said ng tignan ang sarili sa salamin. Ang kanyang kulay-abo na balahibo ay bigla na lamang naging kasuotan.

Pumanhik siya sa kwarto ni Ryoma at dalidaling kumuha ng isang uniporme. Walang tao sa bahay kundi sya lang. Ang pinsan ni Ryoma ay umalis at si Nanjiro ay naggagala.

Linibot niya ang buong kabahayan, hanggang sa napag-isip-isip niyang lumabas. Sa kanyang pagmumuni-muni, nakakita siya ng salamin. Tinignan nya ang sarili ng matagal.

"Ako ba talaga ito? Ang gwapo ko! **_Meow..._**" sabi ni Karupin, ngunit may pagkakataong hindi niya maiwasan ang ngumiyaw.

Habang siya ay naglalakad, karamihan ng mga dalagita, maaring kasing edad niya o mas matanda ngunit masasabing nasa mababang paaralan pa rin, ay tumititig sa kanya. Kung titignan, magkasing edad lamang si Karupin at Ryouma. Mas matangkad nga lang ang munting _pusa _ kaysa dito at mukhang walang alam sa mundo.

Sa kanya pagmumuni-muni, nakarating siya sa Seigaku.

"Ito pala ang school ni master," Sabi nya habang nakatingin sa kabuohan ng paaralan.

Sa kabilang dako, si Ryoma ay nasa kanyang silid-aralan. Naglelesson sila ng second to the last subject nila. Pumasok si Karupin sa loob ng school nila at pinagtitinginan ng mga babae

"Ang cute noon!" Sabi ng isa

"Wah! Oo nga palapit sya." Bulong ng katabi.

Kinikilig ang mga babaing nadadaanan ni Karupin. Habang sya ay nagtataka kung bakit ganoon kumilos ang mga tao. "Ganun pala kumilos ang mga babae sa school.."

"Ah! Excuse me, alam mo ba kung saan ang room ni Ryoma Echizen?" tinanong nya ang isang babaing muntik ng mawalan ng malay.

"Ah! Ako alam ko!"

"Ano ka ba. Hindi! Ako ang nakakaalam."

Hindi makapagsalita ang babaing pinagtanungan ni Karupin dahil sumingit ang iba. Nagpuntahan sa kanya ang mga babae at natabunan sya sa dami nito.

Sa kabilang banda, narinig ito ng isang kamag-aral ni Ryoma at isa sa fans nito.

"Tomoka, may naghahanap kay Ryoma sa Sophomore's building," sabi ng babae ng makapunta sa room nila. Pasimula na rin ang last subject nila kaya hindi na nausisa ni Tomoka ang classmate.

"Nasaan ka na ba master?" sigaw ni Karupin pagkatapos makatakas sa kamay ng mga sophomore students. Kinikilabutan sya sa tuwing maaalala niya ang nangyari sa kanya. Sa kanyang paglalakad nakita nya si Momo.

"Ah! Ikaw siguro ang transferee na naghahanap kay Ryoma? Tara!" Sabi ni Momo sabay hawak sa kamay ni Karupin at patakbong umalis kasama nito.

Sa wakas, sa mahabang panahon nyang paghahanap ay nakaabot din sya sa freshman's building.

"Oh! Iyan! Doon ang room nila sa third floor, pauwi na sila sa tingin ko." Tinuro ni Momo ang room nina Ryoma at iniwanan si Karupin.

Sa pag-akyat ni Karupin ay nakita nya si Ryoma na paalis na. Hinabol niya ito hanggang mapunta sya sa tennis court.

"Master!" Sigaw ni Karupin para tumingin sa kanya si Ryoma. Nagtaka si Ryoma maging ang iba pang member ng SEIGAKU Tennis club.

"_Nagkamali ako, hindi nila ako kilala!_" Naisip ni Karupin at pinagpatuloy ang paglakad papunta sa mga taong nakatingin sa kanya.

"Ayah! Yun yung naghahanap kay Ryoma," sabi ng babae at itinuro kay Sakuno at Tomoka ang lalaking nakikipag-usap kay Ryoma.

"AH! Ako pala si…" natigilan si Karupin at napalingon sa isang side. Nakita nya aang ponta at luningon kay Ryoma.

"Ako si Ponta Karu, gusto ko sanang labanan ka sa isang match." Iyon na lang ang nasabi nya para hindi sya paghinalaan.

"Ah! Ok."

Ang unang serve ay kay Karupin. Hindi nya natamaan ang bola at tumama sa mukha nya. Natawa ang iba. Inulit nya at sinwerte sya. Naibalik ni Ryoma ang bola pero hininaan nya dahil nakita nyang baguhan pa lang ito. Nakuha ito ni Karupin na feel happy dahil nakuha nya. Sa sumunod na tira napansin ni Karupin na nag-uumpisa na siyang bumalik sa pagiging pusa. Tumama sa kanyang mukha ang bola at tumigil sya. Tumingin sya kay Ryoma

"Ah! Alis na ako! Sa susunod uli Mast… Ryoma." Yumuko sya at tumakbo ng mabilis. Naiwanang nagtataka sina Ryoma.

Sa bahay, nakaabot si Karupin at nagging pusa uli. Pumanhik sya sa kwarto ni Ryoma at humiga sa kama.

"Meow! Meow! (_Nakakapagod pa lang maging tao_)!" ang sabi nya. Sa ilang sandali ay nakauwi na rin si Ryoma at dumeretso sa kanyang kwarto. Doon nakitan niya si Karupin na nakahiga sa kama.

"Hello!" Sabi ni Ryoma kay Karupin.

"Hah! Saan ka ba nanggaling Karupin?" tanong ni Ryoma

"Meow?"

"May natapon bang pabango?" Bumaba si Ryoma at tinanong ang pinsan kung inesprayan si Karupin ng perfume.

"Hah!" Naalala ni Karupin ang mga babaing nagkagulo sa kanya

**~*WAKAS*~**

* * *

**Puna ng May-akda: **_**That was crack**. Mas mahirap pala ang Filipino kaysa sa English. Alam ko may maling grammar din ako dito. I'm hopeless, pati ba naman sa sarili kong wika palpak ako. Sana nagustuhan ninyo itong storya. Sa susunod uli._

_**~ScribblerNeKoMeow [PusaMyaw]**_

_**©2009**_


End file.
